The Heart Flows
by The Demon's Reflection
Summary: After the Guardians defeat Cedric, they need some time to relax. Spending a great deal of time with their boyfriends. Irma however is the only one of the group who is still single. But that's about to change. COMPLETE
1. Breaking the Ice

Another W.i.t.c.h. story. Takes place after season two. As the same wth last time Past episode references and marked with and asterix (*). Other Culture references are marked with this thing (^) (If anyone knows what that symbol is called I would greatly appreciate it of you could tell. me.) W.i.t.c.h. is Property of Disney.

Chapter One - Breaking the Ice

Snow fell through the skies of Heatherfield berfore it rested on the ground, blanketing the the already white streets and footpaths. The cold January breeze made Irma glad of her scrarf and cat-ear shaped earmuffs^ Her mother had bought her in a sale. She didn't particularly like them, but Chris had cut up her hat, that morning to make tents for his toy soldiers. She walked aimlessly through the crowded streets.

The other girls were on a quadruple date along with Matt, Nigel Caleb and Eric. Irma didn't go with the group saying she hadn't wanted to make it an "odd numbered event." Irma's phone gave her a message alert. Will had sent it.

**WILL: **We're at the beach now, you can still come along.

Irma replied to the message by yelling out loud. "THE BEACH! IN THE SNOW! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO BUILD A SAND CASTLE FOR SNOWMEN!" Irma's outburst caught the attention of many people in the street. Irma ignored them and continued on her path. She rounded a corner toward into the area of Downtown Heatherfield that had suffered massive damage from the guardians final battle with Cedric*.

The construction meant the sidewalk was closed, Irma checked the road, after a single car passed the road was clear Irma made her way for the other side. Irma hopped onto the sidewalk on the other side, failing to see a samll patch of ice, which promptly caused her to lose her balance.

Irma felt herself fall. She couldn't use her powers to help herself in public. She closed her eyes and let out a loud scream as she awaited the impact of the ground below. Irma felt herself land, however there was no pain and it wasn't the ground she had landed on.

Irma open opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a young boy of roughly fifteen. "Hey, you okay." He had long blonde hair that fell in long bangs. He had dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a dark grey double breasted coat, and a black scarf. He also wore blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

Irma was lost for words. She had just been saved by one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. He looked like he could be a model or a movie star. "I-uh, Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Her knee's were bent and her feet solidly on the grouund. The boy pulled her up straight.

"I'm glad to hear it." He extended a gloved hand to hers "Stephen Carlin."

"Irma Lair." Irma replied shaking his hand."

"Well Irma Lair, you have proven that cats don't always land on their feet." He said jokingly whilst flicking on of Irma's cat ears playfully. Irma couldn't help but blush.

"I've never seen you around before." Irma said finally regaining her compusure.

"Yeah I just moved here. My parents jobs got transferred, they work for Takeda Industries." Stephen said.

"Hey I know what you're going through...Well I don't know what're going through I lived here all my...you see one of my best friends moved here because her mom got transferred...and...I'm just babbling...I'll shut up now." Irma said feeling incredibly foolish.

"No its okay. I've been here a week now and I haven't met anybody interesting yet. You're the first person in town I've met. Other than the mailman." Stephen remarked. "You wanna get some Hot Chocolate or something?"

'Is he asking me out?' Irma thought, 'This is a dream, it can't be real, I'm gonna wake up now...Wait this can't be a dream, if it was a dream then there'd be pancakes. IT'S REAL! Uh-Oh, say something Irma, he's gonna want an answer.' Irma tried to be as calm as possible "Yeah sure, I know this great place a couple blocks from here."

"Great, lead on." He gestured. Irma smiled to herself. "You certainly know how to break the ice." She joked.

* * *

><p>A bell rang to indicate that the door to the little café had just opened. Irma and Stephen were seated by a friendly waitress. Within a few minutes two steaming mugs of Hot Chocolate, topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. Irma took a sip. It was perfect. "So where are you going to school, Stephen?"<p>

Stephen stirred his drink, "Well my parents just enrolled me in Sheffield Institute."

"NO WAY! THAT'S WHERE I GO TO SCHOOL!" Irma yelled, causing many of the shops patrons to turn and stare. "Oooops."

Stephen laughed "You must be a lot of fun around the library."

"Hey I don't even know where the library in Sheffield is." Irma admitted. Stephen once again responded with a laugh. Irma smiled. A loud noise came from the kitchen. Irma and Stephen both looked in its general direction. Irma thought she knew what was the source of the sound "Stephen excuse me, I need to use the little girls room." She quickly left headed for the rest room.

Once inside Irma checked no-one else was there, she locked the door and headed towards the small window. With some difficulty she managed to prise it open. The gap was large enough to get her head through 'Please don't let me get stuck she said.' Once her head was outside she caught the unmistakable smell that was Passling. "Blunk!" She yelled as quietly as possible so as not to draw attention to herself.

The sound of rumbling in a near-by dumpster caught her attention, soon after Blunk popped his head out of the Pile of garbage. "IRMA! Blunk glad to see you." Blunk was holding a broken skateboard in one hand.

"Blunk what are you doing here?"

"Good treasure, Blunk make big profits. You want Mummerboard?" Blunk asked.

Irma wasn't mad but couldn't have Blunk as a distraction "Blunk, I'm in the middle of important business here."

"Irma mean blondie? What so important?" Blunk asked, failing to understand the concept of Irma liking Stephen.

"Blunk, leave now or I swear I am going to give you a bath." Irma fumed. Not taking the risk of Irma bluffing, Blunk quickly opened a fold and headed through. Irma sighed and pulled her head through the window. "At least I didn't get stuck in the window." She said to herself.

Irma made her way back to the table Stephen looked up as she approached. "Hey." he smiled.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long, so what were we talking about?"

* * *

><p>Night had come and Irma and Stephen were still in the corner café still deep in their conversation. Both seemed totally oblivious to what time it was or that the café was about to close. one of the waiters made his way of to the table. "Excuse me , I'm sorry but we're closing in five minutes."<p>

Stephen nodded "Thanks." he tipped the waiter. and stood up. "I guess we better get going." He helped Irma with her coat and they made their way to the door. They two walked down the street. The sound of a car horn caught their attention. Tom Lair's police cruiser pulled up beside the pair.

The window rolled down and Tom leaned out the window. "Hey Irma need a lift home?" He asked, Irma could see that he was looking Stephen up and down. "Who's your friend."

Irma didn't get a chance to answer, as Stephen interjected quickly. "My name is Stephen Carlin, Mr Lair. Its a real pleasure to meet you." Stephen extended a hand. Tom took his hand a quickly shook it.

"Its a pleasure to meet you as well Stephen. I'm sorry but it is getting quite late. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yessir. I'll be on my way." He turned to Irma, "I hope to see you at school on Monday." He flicked her cat ear again playfully. "Later Kittycat^." He turned with a smile and made his way down the street. Irma found herself waving as despite the fact Stephen's back was turned.

Irma got into the passenger side door and buckled her seatbelt. The Journey home for the Lair's was silent. They pulled up in the drive way and Tom looked at his daughter.

Irma looked back at him slightly unnerved, worried about what he was going to say next. "What?" she asked accusingly.

Tom smiled as he answered "He seems nice. He got out of the car leaving Irma bewildered. Irma quickliy got out and followed her father.

"What do you mean he seems nice?" Irma almost yelled.

"Exactly what it sounds like it means." Tom answered.

"What? No lecture, no 'Be careful Irma', no frisking, no background checks, no stakeouts..." Irma was confused by her fathers judgement.

Anna Lair opened the door. "What's going on?" She was perplexed by the noise her daughter was making, or at least the reason.

"Irma met someone. He's nice." Tom said making his way inside.

Anna's face seemed to light up. "Okay, details."

"MOM!" Irma moaned.

"What I have a right to know." Anna said as Irma made her way through the house. to the kitchen. There was a Pizza box on the table. Irma got a plate from the cupboard, and place two slice on it, she took a can of soda. She made her way up to her room.

Irma sat down on her bed and clicked on her TV, there was a movie on showing a man in a hockey mask chasing a young woman though the woods^, on another channel there was a sitcom showing a several people sitting in a coffee shop^. Irma settled on the channel, and opened her soda. 'Today couldn't have went better.' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note Well that's the first chapter. Don't ask how many there's going to be because I haven't got a clue myself. I just write as it comes.<p>

Anyway on to the references.

References to Past episodes:

The only one this time was an obvious reference to "Z is for Zenith"

Cultural References:

1st ^ is a refence to "Mew Mew Power."

2nd ^ is also a "Mew Mew Power" reference.

3rd ^ is a reference to the "Friday the 13th" Horror movie series.

4th ^ is a reference to the show "Friends"


	2. That Melting Sensation

Okay so here's chapter Two. References will be marked as they usually are with Asterix's (*) and this thing (^). Disclaimer. W.i.t.c.h. is Property of Disney, (Which is pretty obvious because it's FANfiction.)

Chapter Two - I'm Melting

"Guys something's wrong with Irma." Taranee's voice came urgently over the Guardians' psychic link.

"Whao, calm down T. What's the problem?" Will thought to her friend.

"Yeah Taranee, what's the big deal." Hay Lin said to Taranee.

"You're not gonna believe me. You have to get to school quick." Taranee was practically yelling at the guardians.

"Oh typical Taranee, trying to get us to school early. There'd better be a good explanation for me having to running. I'm wearing a handmade sweater*." Cornelia huffed.

* * *

><p>The remaining three Guardians arrived at the gates to find Taranee waiting for them. "This had better be good." Cornelia told Taranee. "So where is Irma?" Taranee pointed to a silent corner of the schoolyard. Irma was sat on a bench with her legs crossed, reading a book. "Okay something is wrong."<p>

"That's not even the worst part. She was here before me. And she said she got the book out of the school library." Taranee almost yelled.

"That's crazy." Hay Lin said "Irma doesn't even know where the school library is."

"Okay either Irma has an evil twin or...No that's all I can come up with." Will said.

Just then Irma spotted the girls, and practiaclly bounced to where they stood. "Hi girls, How are you? How was your date on Saturday? Did you enjoy yourselves? How are the guys? That's fantastic." Irma sounded like she was delerious, and incedibly happy.

"Uh...Irma? Are you feeling okay?" Will asked slightly worried.

"I am feeling great. Is that a new hat? I really like it. You smell great today. GROUP HUG!" Irma caught her friends off guard and got them all in a giant hug."

"Irma...can't breath." Taranee gasped.

"Irma...handmade sweater." Cornelia choked. Irma released the girls and took a step back. "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah spill it." Will demanded.

"I met this guy, He's amazing. His name is Stephen, he's new in town, he's like Superman, he saved me from falling, he asked me out for Hot Chocolate AND he's transferring here." Irma inhaled deeply. "Gosh I need to sit down." she slumped down in the snow.

The guardians all blinked. "Well okay, another boy. She'll be back to normal in a few days." Cornelia said.

"Yeah. No offense, Irma but...You fall in for guys way too easy. Remember Andrew Hornby?" Taranee sounded like she was trying to stop Irma making a bad decision.

"Hey Andrew and me wasn't a thing. We went out once and that wasn't even a date. Plus we he's K-SHIP's newest staff member. I finally managed to fire Uriah."

"Wow, how did you manage that?" Hay Lin said.

"Well technically Knickerbocker did but, Andrew is now our sports consultant. besides he's dating that cheerleader." Irma said.

"Well I that's..." Hay Lin didn't finish her scentence."Do you guys hear that?"

The Guardians all stopped to listen. They could hear Uriah his gang, and the unmistakable sound of a whimpering Maritn. "I don't see how I couldn't have kept my job, you should have been fired."

The Guardian's looked around a corner and found Uriah, Kurt and Clubber pushing Martin back and forth between eachother as though he were a football. "It's not my fault. Knickerbocker warned you. Besides I'm the technician. Hey keep out of there!"

Clubber was digging through Martin's bag. "What do we have here?" he said throwing several envelopes to Uriah.

"What have we here indeed. Love letters? What a wuss." Uriah said reading them.

"Stop those are from my French Pen-pal Michéle." He said running towards Uriah to try and get them back.

"What are you gonna do? TELL?" Uriah laughed as he sidestepped causing Martin to fall. "What a loser."

"Oh that is it Uriah." Irma said storming around the corner. "I'm sick of you bullying Martin. Just because you sre so insecure about yourself, and need to take it out on others." Irma squared up to him.

"What are you gonna do? Scrab me? Hiss at me. Go climb a tree or something catgirl, the men are talking."Uriah laughed pointing at Irma's earmuffs. Kurt and Clubber were sniggering.

"I don't know where you qualify as being a man." A voice said. Irma and Uriah turned to see Stephen helping Martin off the ground "You okay?" he said to Martin.

"Yeah and who are you supposed to? New kid." Uriah growled. Kurt and Clubber began snickering behind him.

"Yeah, that kind of attitude is what I mean by you not qualifying as a man. You're more like a six year old girl." Stephen said, Irma began giggle.

"That's it. Kurt Clubber show this guy who's boss around here. " Uriah told them. Kurt and Clubber then began to charge at Stephen, failing to realise they were standing on a frosty surface, and both promptly fell to the ground and slid past Stephen.

"Wow I'm totally terrified." Stepen said Picking Martin's bag off the ground and throwing it to him. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

Uriah looked paniced "You're lucky you're the new guy. I can't beat up the new guy on his first day. It's against my code." Uriah lied. He then promptly turned on his heel and walked away just fast enough for him to appear to look tough, dropping Martin's letter's as he went.

Stephen picked them up and handed them to Martin. "Gee thanks. I'm Martin."

"I'm Stephen, Nice to meet you." He turned to Irma, "Hey Irma. Nice day." He smiled.

Irma blushed "Yeah nice to see you again. Oh...These are my friends, Will, Taranee, Corny and Hay Lin." She pointed to each of the girls in turn as she introduces them. Guardians gave various greetings. Except for Cornelia, who was fuming at Irma for being Introduced as 'Corny'.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Stephen said.

"So, You're the beau Irma's been talking about." Cornelia said. Irma paniced.

"Well I don't know about that. We've only just met 'Corny'." Stephen said, knowing Cornelia was trying to annoy Irma up.

"So I gotta get to home room!" Stephen said.

"I'LL WALK YOU!" Irma yelled. Everyone looked at her. "That is you probably don't know where it is." felt herself redden.

"Okay suits me fine." Stephen suppressed a laugh while he spoke.

"Great, on we go." Irma said hopping up and down, her foot catching a small icy patch causing her to lose her balance. She bagan to fall to the ground once again sceaming as she went. Stephen quickly moved forward and caught her. Not realising she had been caught, Irma continued to scream.

"Hey, Irma. You can stop screaming." Will yelled at her.

Irma opened her eyes and looked around she began to blush again. She was once gain suspended in mid air, held only by Stephen's arms. 'I just got that melting sensation again.' She thought to herself.

"Tell me something Irma. Do I win a prize if I catch you a third time?" Stephen joked.

"Maybe we'll have to see. If it's three in a row. And I can be pretty clumsy sometimes."

Stephen planted Irma's feet back on the ground. "Well you're back on you feet now kittycat*. Shall we go?" He said once again flicking Irma's cat earmuffs.

"Let's. Girls I'll see you Later." Irma told the girls as she walked past. Ths psychic link opened and she could hear Will talking to her.

"Welcome to the doubles club C. Hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank's babe, see you at recess." Irma thought to her friend. She looked back at the group one last time before heading into the school building.

* * *

><p>There's chapter two. More coming soon.<p>

References.

Only past episode reference is to Episode 6 The Labyrinth, in which Cornelia's sweater is ruined.

Other culture reference is to Mew Mew Power again. I don't care it's a good show.


	3. Blood Boiling

Okay final chapter is here. You know the drill with references by now. I own none of the characters or locations. Only this story.

Chapter Three - Boiling Blood

* * *

><p>The students filed slowly into the school cafeteria. Since Yan Lin was no longer working there* lunch had once again became an ordeal for many of the students.<p>

Will, Irma and Matt were sitting at a table. The rest of the group were either on their way or waiting in line. Will coild swear she could almost see hearts in Irma's eyes. "Something on your mind Irma?" Will asked.

Irma suddenly crash landed "Huh, what? Oh, when did I get here?" Irma seemed confused, by the fact she was in the cafeteria.

"Don't tell me the new guy has totally taken control of your thoughts." Will joked.

"What? No, your crazy." Irma laughed a very unconvincing laugh.

"What are you two talking about?" Matt asked.

"Haven't you heard about the new guy?" Will asked him.

"Who, Stephen. Yeah we're in the same gym class. I met him this morning." Matt said.

"IS HE AS HOT WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON AS I THINK HE IS?" Irma yelled. The entire cafeteria fell into a deep silence for several seconds before resuming it's normal volume. Irma felt herself sink several inches into the floor.

"Irma, you have got to control what you say and, how loud you say it." Taranee said as she arrived at the table.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything, You guys are making that up." Irma said as though her outburst hadn't happened.

"Well I hope for your sake it didn't actually happen." Will said.

"Yeah, why is that?" Irma said.

"Because Stephen is right behind you." Cornelia said sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah, right. You really expect me to fall for the oldest trick in the book?" Irma said.

"Hey Irma." Stephen's voice came from behind Irma. Irma gave out a small eek, that was almost too hight to be registered by human hearing.

"Hey Stephen. How's it going?" Irma said standing up and turning to face him. She was blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Pretty good." He said. He was grinning slightly, which gave Irma the impression that Stephen had heard what she had said. "You know I'm not royalty, you can sit down."

"Oh right yeah...I'll...do that." Irma took her seat again. "Do you want to sit with us?" She asked him almost as quickly as speed dial.

"Yeah, well if there's enough room." He said grabbing a chair, and sitting between Irma and Hay Lin who had just arrived.

"So Stephen, Tell us about yourself," Hay Lin said, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well I play a lot of basketball and baseball, and I enjoy reading, and writing I also play a little guitar." He said.

'You hear that Irma?' Cornelia said over the psychic link 'He enjoys reading. I guess that means he's not you type.'

'Actually he's the reason I was reading that book this morning. And for your information...I'M REALLY ENJOYING IT. I'M ON THE FIFTH CHAPTER ALREADY.'

All the guardians blinked in perfect sychronization, all of them lost for words, and thoughts.

"HAY LIN!" Eric's voice came across the the room.

"ERIC!" Hay Lin abandoned her lunch and ran across the room,and threw herself at her boyfriend. "I missed you so much."

"I saw you on Saturday." Eric laughed.

"But that was two whole days ago." Hay Lin pouted. Eric laughed again. "I'd kiss you right now, but Knickerbocker is watching and you know how she gets about public dispays of affection."

"I can wait." He said they made their way back over to the table.

"Hey Eric." Matt said. "Aren't you eating."

"No I ate before I did that live sax solo, for K-SHIP. Thanks for setting that up Irma."

"Hey, no prob...Oh no. I'm Supposed to be at the booth in five minutes. I gotta go." Irma said jumping from her seat and heading for the door.

"Hey I'll walk you." Stephen said getting out of his seat following Irma.

"Well keep up I'm late." Irma said taking as large steps as she could. Stephen was keeping up with her easily "No fair you're tall." Irma moaned as she rushed otut the cafeteria doors.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later they were on the corridor that the studio was on. "Wow. So this is where you work? Classy." Stephen said as they stopped outside the studio.<p>

"Yeah well, it does give me an element of glamour." Irma laughed. "It'll be easy listening hallway music, for the next hour." Irma said.

"I might play hooky just to hear it then. According to Matt, Mrs Barnes is a really boring teacher.

Irma giggled. "Well you better go, the bell's about to ring." Irma turned to walk back towards the studio, Wally the school janitor. "Hey Wally how's it goi..." Irma felt her foot slip, and she began to fall for the second time that day. She had just enough time to see that a bottle had fallen from the janitors trolley and had spilled its contents all over the floor and that the janitor himself had a look of horror on his face as the young girl descended. 'Oh come on!' she thought to herself as quickly as her brain would allow her to. For the third time in the last few days, Irma's fall was stopped. Irma looked straight up to see Stephen who held both of her hands, holding her in mid air.

"Three in a row. I'm good." Stephen laughed "And you're cursed."

"Yeah I guess so." She looked over and saw Wally, who looked as though he was having a heart attack.

"Miss Lair I'm so sorry, I'll get that right away. He ran back to his trolley that in all of the excitement had rolled down the corridor.

"So do I get my prize?" Stephen joked. "This is the third catch."

"Yeah, let me up first though." Irma said.

Doing as he was told Stephen pulled Irma back to her feet. As she ascended Irma aimed herself, and brought her lips crashing down on Stephen, who eagerly kissed her back. They broke apart after a few seconds. Stephen's hands were wrapped around the small of Irma's back, Irma's snaked around Stephen's shoulders and her hands were in his hair. Both could feel their blood boiling.

"I should head to class." Stephen said. Not moving from his position.

"Did I come on too strong?" Irma asked slightly worried, but also remaining in the same place.

"No, but I think Knickerbocker is coming. Listen." The two listened to the sound of high heeled shoes. They shifted apart just in time as Principal Knickerbocker rounded the corner.

"Wally! This floor is a disgrace, get it cleaned up. Miss Lair, Mr Carlin. Shouldn't you be in class."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm leaving now. Could I trouble you for directions to Mrs Barnes room." Stephen said.

"Oh, just down the hall from here." She said pointing down the hall. "How are you liking Sheffield so far?"

Stephen shot a glance at Irma. "It's way better than my old school that's for sure." Stephen said. Principal Knickerbocker smiled and walked on. "I'll see you later Irma. Meet you here after class?"

"Yeah. You bet." Irma gave him a quick peck on the lips behind Knickerbocker's back.

"Later." Stehen before said he made his way down the hall.

Irma found herself waving after him. She turned around to see Wally with the mop cleaning the mess on the floor. "Hey Wally."

The janitor looked up from his mess. "Yes?" He seemed a little confused.

"You're the best you know that?" Irma said heading into the room which served as the schools radio station. "GRUMPERS OUT!" She yelled startling the two sisters.

"What's you problem Irma?" Courtney screeched.

"Yeah what's got you so...Happy?" Bess said looking at the Sation head who seemed to be completely ecstatic.

"I know for a fact that you two have double physics. So...OUT!" Irma yelled causing the twins to run for the door. Irma took her seat in the booth, put on her head phones and hit the ON-AIR button. "ALRIGHT SHEFFIELD. LAIR ON THE AIR HERE. COMING UP RIGHT NOW WE HAVE AN HOUR OF EASY LISTENING HALLWAY MUSIC."

Music filled the halls as the students made their way to class. Stephen smiled after hearing Irma's announcement. He heard the sound of a trolley he looked down the corridor to see Wally the janitor heading his way "Hey, Wally right?" He asked the elderly Janitor.

"Yes? Can I help?" Wally asked scratching his grey moustache.

"Actually I just want to say thanks." Stephen grinned.

"Uh..Your welcome?" He said as though it were a question. continuing up the hallway.

* * *

><p>A man sat behind a desk, reading over paper work. He was wearing a white labcoat and a red turtleneck sweater. A younger man rushed into the office out of breath waving a folder around. "Sir the tests...are finished." He panted.<p>

"Calm yourself, Sylla." The man behind the desk said. Sylla nodded and took a moment to catch his breath. "You were saying."

"Yes. seven folds have opened in the last three days. This can't be a coincidence. All the magical energy you need is in this town Mr Takeda."

"He turned around and looked out the window. He brought is hands together and tapped his fingers against one another. "Excellent^."

* * *

><p>That's a wrap on this one folks. Special Message after refences.<p>

Past episode References.

The only one is a reference to T is for Trauma.

Other Culture reference.

An obvious reference to Mr Burns from The Simpsons

COMING SOON! THE DEMON'S REFLECTION PRESENTS SEASON THREE OF W.I.T.C.H.! 26 CHAPTERS OF EVERYTHING YOU LOVE ABOUT W.I.T.C.H. COMING THIS DECEMBER! DON'T MISS OUT!


End file.
